Slender & Wendy
by RebecaNicole
Summary: ¿Qué harías si sos una hermosa chica de 17 años, rubia y de ojos celestes, y un día un famoso asesino se aparece en tu habitación a mitad de la noche? Léelo y te enterarás.


WENDY

* * *

—En un bosque donde no crece ningún tipo de vegetación, sólo largos árboles, el suelo es de tierra gris y la mayoría de las veces la espesa niebla inunda este lugar dejando incapaces de ver a los seres humanos. Sólo un humano, o eso creemos que es, pudo sobrevivir a estas circunstancias. Un hombre que pudo hacerse uno con este bosque "Slenderman" lo apodaron los lugareños. Se encuentra en un bosque cerca de Hallsands donde el máximo de su población no llega a los dos mil habitantes. Según los lugareños Slenderman es una especie de hombre con ocho extremidades, carece de rasgos faciales y vive solo en el bosque. Cada noche Slenderman viene al pueblo para cobrar venganza tomando las vidas de las generaciones que lo condenaron a vivir en su eterna soledad…

—¡Wendy con quién hablas! —dijo mi mamá dándose la vuelta en el asiento de acompañante del auto.

—Con Abigail mamá—dije alzando la flor de peluche que ella usaba para dormirse— ¿Ves?

—¿La trajiste de vuelta?—dijo mientras volvía la mirada hacia delante.

—Sí.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con vos?—susurró mientras mi papá le apretaba la mano.

Desde que mi hermana murió, hace dos semanas, ninguno de nosotros es el mismo, estamos mudándonos a un pueblo para poder comenzar de nuevo «como si mudándote vas a poder olvidar que perdiste una hermana gemela». El pueblo al que vamos se llama Hallsands, investigué un poco sobre éste y encontré que hay una famosa leyenda urbana acerca de un hombre que asesina por placer.

—¿Eso es un arroyo?—dijo mi mamá con falsa emoción.

—Así es—respondió mi papá.

—¡Qué hermoso!—dijo Abigail que se encontraba sentada al lado mío.

La miré y sonreí, ella no murió, no para mí. Después de haber hecho quinientos quilómetros llegamos al bendito lugar. Era un pueblo que su principal atracción era una fuente de agua derruida por la erosión y el paso del tiempo.

—El carbón es el motor que mueve la economía de este pueblo, según lo que leí.

—Así que estuviste investigando, esa es mi chica. —dijo mi papá mientras frenaba el auto en una casa victoriana antiquísima—Llegamos.

Mis papás fueron los primeros en bajarse, como si creyesen que al pisar este nuevo suelo sus problemas se olvidarían, pero cuando lo hicieron inmediatamente se miraron y se dieron cuenta que no fue así. En ese lugar retorcido y extraño de sus mentes seguía la dolorosa verdad sobre su situación.

—Vamos, hora de bajarse del auto. Estuviste todo el viaje preguntando: ¿Cuándo llegábamos y ahora que estamos no te querés bajar?—dijo mi papá sonriendo.

Abrí la puerta del auto e inmediatamente me dieron una de mis cajas con mis cosas. Sin decir una palabra entré a la casa y silenciosamente la examiné con la caja entre mis manos. Era una casa bastante amplia, sus paredes estaban cubiertas de un papel tapiz arabesco haciendo juego con el piso de madera claro. La casa contaba con una cocina modernizada, un comedor/living tan grande que tenía dos chimeneas, un jardín seco haciendo juego con una piscina verde. La casa era linda pero sin embargo no me satisfacía, avancé hasta la escalera que crujía cada vez que daba un paso, como si se quejase de que esté yo ahí. Había un largo pasillo en el que conté cuatro puertas. La primera puerta a la derecha era un dormitorio con baño, con un candelabro colgando de su techo y una chimenea, asumí que este iba a ser el dormitorio de mis papás.

»La segunda puerta de la derecha era una biblioteca gigante, con estantes que llegaban del piso al techo y de una pared a otra, había tres de estas y un gran sofá en el medio. En la puerta de enfrente (la segunda puerta de la izquierda) era una habitación con una ventana gigante y un asiento debajo de ella, las paredes eran de color rosa pastel y para mi sorpresa esta habitación también tenía baño, una gran chimenea y un hermoso candelabro. Inmediatamente puse mi caja «que ya me estaba pesando» en la cama matrimonial que había y me recosté mirando el candelabro.

—¡Acá está, la encontré!—gritó mi mamá

—¡Wendy!—chilló mi papá— Hija de mi alma ¿qué hacías acá?

Cuando recupero la conciencia me encontraba en el medio del jardín con la flor de peluche de Abigail en mi mano.

—Vení vamos a merendar, bebé —dijo mi mamá.

—Mamá, ya tengo diecisiete años, dejá de decirme bebé.

—Ya está bien, ya está peleándome otra vez.

Reí por dentro.

Cuando terminé de merendar mis papás se sentaron y me dijeron que tenía que empezar el colegio, pero que primero tenía que ponerme bien. Eso quería decir tener que dejar de tener estos "blockouts" «eso de no saber por qué aparezco en lugares extraños» y dejar de llevar la flor de Abigail a todas partes. Ya visité tres psicólogos, pero ninguno me cree que está viva. Dicen que padezco de Trastorno esquizofreniforme, que veo alucinaciones y que por culpa de tanta carga emocional eso hace que tenga desmayos y no me acuerde de ellos. Mis padres como dos tarados se lo tragaron y ahora cada vez que me mandan al colegio soy la nueva rarita con problemas psicológicos.

—Bueno, así que… ¿Quedó claro?

—Como el agua—respondí sin haber escuchado nada de lo que me dijeron.

Cuando miro por la ventana ya era de noche, anochecía muy temprano en este lugar. Mi mamá preparó fideos para la cena e inmediatamente me fui a dormir, pero antes de hacerlo abrí la ventana y coloqué la flor de Abigail en el marco y me senté al lado de ella.


End file.
